monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Myconid
The Myconid is a Mamono of the Matango family. Unlike the original Matango, however, they gallivant actively in search of men, making them a scary encounter in the damp areas where they frequent. Encyclopedia Entry A petite mushroom monster that lives in damp places. They're also called "walking mushrooms". While the original race of "matango" doesn't move very much from their spot, the distinguishing trait of "myconids" is that they are extremely active and will wander in pursuit of a man to be their prey. They have a calm disposition, and a vacant expression on their face to the point that it's difficult to figure out what they're thinking, yet contrary to that, they normally scamper about busily. It's said that it is so much so that their feet never stop except when they are sleeping. As soon as they spot a man, they rush straight towards him, and leap at him in an attempt to embrace him. They are by no means strong monsters, but they have a soft, elastic body that can squishily deflect even a sharp sword attack. Since they head straight at men, it's also easy to trip them or push them aside, but their movement can only be stopped for the moment they bounce off the ground, and no matter how many times they're tripped or sent flying, they'll keep trying to launch themselves at men without getting discouraged. They have evolved differently than matango, and so have lost the ability to scatter spores in a wide area to attract men, but their spores still fully retain the powerful bewitching effect. When a man breathes these in, he'll feel pleasantly giddy, while on the other hand, his penis will swell so much that it's painful, and he'll come to voluntarily thrust it inside them. They have adapted so that the spores are released in the surroundings whenever they receive an impact. Of course, these are scattered about when they crash into men with their hugs, and if one foolishly attacks them, then he will end up being enveloped in the large amount of spores that will fly out due to the impact. Since they've become active, they require that much more semen. Sex is as you would expect given their ecology of constantly moving around non-stop. They rock their petite body back and forth vigorously and furiously milk essence with non-stop hip movements. Before obtaining a man, they spend their time walking about forests and caves here and there, but after getting their hands on the man who will be their husband, they start to follow their husband around constantly. On the other hand, contrary to how they normally walk about all the time, they prefer to remain motionless once they have the man who became their husband in their embrace, which may be due to the nature of the matango family to live while rooted in something. If their husband welcomes them into his arms, they'll leap at him gleefully, squeezing their arms and legs around his body in a firm embrace. Also, it seems they calm down when in a state joined with their husband. It's even said that they feel so at ease that they fall asleep while joined. For that reason, even after sex is finished, it is often the case that they will keep clinging to their husband while continuing to hold his penis inside, refusing to let go. Their vagina seizes the penis like a slime mold, and the scattered spores cause the penis to swell inside so that once inserted, it cannot easily be removed. What's more, it's said that men may even forget to pull out since their thoughts are dominated by the dizzying ecstasy and pleasure. I heard that there are even those who live in a state joined to their husband in this manner, almost exactly like a mushroom rooted to a tree. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= File:Myconid_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page File:Myconid_jp.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan Artwork= 72959040_p0.png DyjRACZUwAAu47p.jpg 1550547360448.png Interrupted Dinner.png|The Myconid Zack was supposed to kill, but cant due to "reasons" EGZha-WXkAEDe0s.jpg|by AltairLeVega OydByMHVJ64.jpg|by danny References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Matango Family Category:Plant Type Category:Gentle